


Last Days (As suggested by a reader ;))

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's mum is homophobic, he's moving out soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Days (As suggested by a reader ;))

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, seriously," Sherlock groaned as he sat at the kitchen table that morning. The seventeen year old was having to put up with another one of his homophobic mother's lectures about him being gay. "Well, lucky for you that I'm leaving this weekend, isn't it?" He snarled, grabbing a peace of toast and leaving the room, not even waiting for her response.

*

_Bloody women is doing it again! -SH_

_Doing what? -JW_

_You know what. -SH_

_Probably, but tell me anyway. -JW_

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes before replying again.

_She's telling me why it's wrong to be gay. Well, bollocks to her. I couldn't give two shits about that bloody, stupid, women's opinion. -SH_

_Want to come over? I know my parents aren't much better, but... -JW_

_Nah, just meet me at the park. I have something for you. -SH_

_The usual? -JW_

_Of course. -SH_

_Great. -JW_

_Ten minutes. -SH_

*

Ten minutes later Sherlock arrived with a small bag of white powder.

"I don't recommend snorting it, but that's up to you," he shrugged, throwing the bag at John.

"You sure you don't need payment?" John asked.

"Course not, you're fucking me ain't you? That's payment enough for me," Sherlock smirked.

John shrugged. "If you say so," mumbled.

"Still moving in with me?" Sherlock asked, pulling his leather jacket tighter around him.

"Course, why wouldn't I?" John murmured.

"Meh," muttered Sherlock. "You're the longest lasting boyfriend I've ever had."

John smiled softly. "Well I'm not going anywhere soon."

"Is that because of the drugs or because you love you?" Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I love you, stupid," John muttered, nudging him playfully.

"Good," Sherlock murmured, pulling the eighteen year old towards him and holding him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John whispered.

*

_She's still being stupid. -SH_

_Ignore her. -JW_

_I miss you. -SH_

_I miss you, too. -JW_

_We could meet at our usual spot. -SH_

_Horny again? ;) -JW_

_You know that's what drugs do to me. -SH_

_I just snorted and my mum looked at me. -JW_

_Don't laugh, it's not funny. -SH_

_It is. -JW_

_Is not. Just take the bloody drugs and come and fuck me. -SH_

_Please? -JW_

_For fuck sake. Come and fuck me, John. Please. -SH_

_On my way. But you can provide the condom and lube. -JW_

_Fine. -SH_

_Hey, it's you that's being fucked. Not me. -JW_

There was a short pause.

_Almost there. You better be ready to rip my fucking clothes off. -SH_

_Oh, you bet I am. -JW_

_Good. -SH_

*

After their usual fucking session the two of them got dressed. They kissed and went their seperare ways.

On his way home Sherlock got himself arrested under suspicion of possession of a class A drug with intent to supply. He was taken back the the police station and strip searched, but after thorough examination was only cautioned for possession because no further evidence could be found to show that he was a dealer.

Sherlock was released later that day and went straight home.

*

_Bloody bastards arrested me. -SH_

_What for? -JW_

_Possession with intent to supply. -SH_

_Bullshit. -JW_

_I know! I only got a caution for possession in the end. -SH_

_Still stupid, though. -JW_

_I know. -SH_

_New home tomorrow. -JW_

_Can't wait! -SH_

_You should sleep. -JW_

_As should you. -SH_

_Goodnight, Sherlock. -JW_

_Goodnight, John. -SH_

*

And so the next day the two of them got up early to move into their new flat, 221B Baker Street. It was a cozy place and felt really homely to both men.

"Finally away from the family," Sherlock grinned.

"Yes we are," John beamed.

"I know a way we can celebrate," Sherlock purred.

"Oh?" John chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the bedroom," Sherlock grinned.

John chuckled as he watched Sherlock run to the bedroom. The two of them were going to live happily together, and that they did. They lived happily ever after.

_The End_


End file.
